This document generally relates to information management.
E-mail systems allow people to exchange ideas and collaborate on projects. In some examples, advertisers can send on-line advertisements (or “ads”) to viewers in which the ads are selected based on the content of e-mail messages. The selection of ads may be achieved by various techniques. In one example, an initial determination is made to identify all advertisements that are a match or near match for terms in the e-mail. The match may be made, for example, between one or more words in the e-mail, and keywords identified by an advertiser and associated with a particular advertisement or group of advertisements, such as an ad campaign. For example, a company selling fishing tackle may have a line of large lures, and may thus identify terms such as “lunker,” “sturgeon,” and “muskie fever” as keywords to associate with their advertisements for such large lures. Those advertisements may then be considered by the system for sending to users when the users send or receive e-mails containing such terms. The comparison may also be made between terms in the e-mail, and the text in an advertisement or the text in a target of a hyperlink in an advertisement, or to a combination of keywords, target text, and advertisement text, among other possible techniques. An advertisement may be selected for sending to users if there is a “near” match also, for example, if an e-mail includes terms that are known synonyms or mistypings or misspellings of the keyword terms for an advertisement.